Secret of the Elements
by mon-ra
Summary: One shot commemorating Animaniacs joining the Hub. Pinky and the Brain plan to use the Elements of Harmony to take over the world!


**I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY friendship is magic OR PINKY AND THE BRAIN  
A/N: This is just a one-shot to celebrate Animaniacs coming to the Hub.**

"La-lalala-lala-la!" Fluttershy sang happily as she prepared breakfast for all of her animal friends. "Okay everyone breakfast time," she called out. As the animals stampeded into her house, she noticed two newcomers that she's never seen before. "Hello, where did you two come from?" she asked gently.

"Narf, we came from a far away land and...Ow!" one started before the other bopped him on the head.

"Please excuse my friend here," the other apologized.

"Talking mice! That is amazing! Unbelievable!" Fluttershy gasped. "Please must tell me everything about you two!"

"Fine, but we're just looking for the ones called the Elements of Harmony?"

"Oh those are me and my friends," Fluttershy answered.

"What luck, why don't we talk over tea and biscuits?" he asked. Fluttershy grinned more than happy to comply.

* * *

"Spike, where is that book on rare herbs?" Twilight Sparkle called out as she continually tossed books out of the bookshelf.

"You mean this one you just hit me with?" Spike said rubbing his head.

"Oh good, I'm meeting with Zacora later today to study some of the plants in the Everfree forest," Twilight started to explain when Spike belched a message. Spike quickly open the note and began reading:

'_To my faithful student Twilight. I'm afraid I bring dire news. The Elements of Harmony have just been stolen. I already have Shining Armor investigating the theft. But please be on the lookout. It is possible that the thieves might come after you as well!'_

"The Elements of Harmony have been stolen! Impossible!" Twilight gasped. "Alright I'm going to have to cancel my appointment with Zacora and..." Just then they heard a knock at the door. "Spike can you get that."

"Sure, sure," Spike grumbled as he went to the front door. "Uh Twilight there's this weird pony (?) here to see you," Spike yelled.

"Spike you shouldn't call some pony weird and eh," Twilight stopped mid-sentence seeing what Spike was talking about. He had a regular stallion body with a brain cutie-mark but his head was really tiny. "What kind of pony are you?"

"Actually I'm a mouse disguised in a pony robotic suit as part of my plan to take over the world!" he declared.

"Right," Twilight said cynically while Spike laughed his head off.

"Anyway you're Twilight Sparkle right? The Element of Magic?"

"What do you know about it," Twilight said suspiciously.

"Nothing, I'm just here to invite you to a party at Fluttershy's," the stranger said.

"Alright," Twilight agreed. "Spike please tell my 'Brother' where I'm going ok." Twilight stressing brother in order to emphasis the importance.

"Sure Twilight," Spike giggled still unable to get over the whole mouse thing. As Twilight and the stranger left Spike prepared to write the letter when he suddenly burst out laughing. "A mouse trying to take over the world! I can't stand it! Ha-ha-ha!"

As Twilight approached Fluttershy's house she quickly noticed that all the animals were missing. As they entered the house, Twilight saw all of her friends strapped down on what looked like dissection tables. "Twilight, RUN IT'S A TRAP!" Fluttershy screamed, or what passes as a scream from her, but her warning came too late as a cage dropped from the ceiling trapping her.

"What is the meaning of this? What have you done to my friends?" Twilight demanded. "And what is that music?"

_***Cue Chorus***_  
'_They're Pinky and the Brain. Yes Pinky and the Brain. One is a genius, the others insane. They're laboratory mice, their genes have been spliced. They're Pinky, Pinky and the Brain...Brain...Brain...Brain...Brain...Narf!'  
***Music Ends***_

"Okay every pony heard that right? It wasn't just me. Right?" Twilight asked.

"Silence!" Brain demanded as he came out of his pony suit. "Ah Ms. Sparkle, with you here I now have all six of you."

"Egads Brain your plan worked, Zort!" Pinky cheered.

"Wait who are you?" Twilight demanded.

"Silly Twilight, didn't you hear the song they're Pinky and the Brain," Pinkie Pie said.

"And I suppose this is all part of your plan to take over the world?" Twilight asked recalling him saying something to that effect at her house.

"Yes!" Brain yelled out. "You see my research showed that the most powerful magic in the land is the Elements of Harmony and that you six have the power to use it." Pinky came in showing them the box containing the elements.

"The Elements of Harmony!" Twilight gasped. "How did you two steal them? They were in the most secure vault in all of Canterlot!"

"Someone left the window opened," Brain said.

"Window? Why would there be a window in a vault?" AppleJack asked.

"Princess Celestia didn't want the air to get all musty," Twilight explained. "So what are you going to do with the elements?"

"Well first we're going make cute little dollies of you with these pretty jewelry accessories and...," Pinky said showing off the Elements before Brain bopped him on the head.

"No Pinky, we're going to study them. To find out how to use the Elements ourselves so that we can use their power to take over the world!" Brain explained.

"Brilliant Brain!" Pinky cheered. "Wait no, but Brain how can we use them when we can't even wear them?" Pinky asked holding one of the elements above his head.

"That is why I invented this," Brain said unveiling what looked like a blender.

"Narf, are we making smoothies?" Pinky asked.

"No Pinky."

"How about cake?" Pinkie Pie asked starting to drool.

"No!" Brain stamped quieting the two. "This device releases duplicate energy waves that emanates from unicorn horns. Using this I'll be able to control the Element's power. This device is also the reason Twilight's attempts to escape have been futile."

Twilight who has been trying nonstop to free herself and her friends with her magic finally stopped after hearing the reason her magic wasn't working. "How in the world did you ever make this machine?" Twilight asked.

"Simple really. I just calculated the rule of probability and factored in random string theory and voila." Brain explained.

"That's amazing but wait wouldn't random string manipulation result in chaotic effect?" Twilight pointed out.

"Only if I extend it's range too far," Brain said. "As long as I limit it to this room chaotic effect will be within manageable levels. We should all be fine."

"That's very fascinating. I was researching string theory the other day but I never thought it could be used like this." Twilight said.

"Really, it is so nice to have another intellectual to speak with," Brain said. "Unlike my current company!" he shot an annoyed glance at Pinky.

"Oh I know what you mean," Twilight agreed. "I mean I love my friends and all but it's hard to have a serious conversation with them."

"Hey Twilight, I hate to interrupt you and your new best friend but in case you forgot, HE HAS US ALL TRAPPED!" Rainbow Dash reminded her.

"Oh right," Twilight blushed with embarrassment.

"Perhaps after I takeover the world we can discuss other theories," Brain offered. "Now then all we have to do is find out how to activate the Elements."

"If ya'll think we're going to tell you, you've got another thing coming!" AppleJack declared.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash agreed.

"I must complain of the rough treatment. A lady shouldn't have to endure these conditions!" Rarity complained.

"So can you please let us go?" Fluttershy whispered.

"And make us cake!" Pinkie Pie demanded.

"Ignore her, she just so random," Rainbow Dash grunted. Just then three little puppies/monkeys/whatevers came running across the room followed by a weird blue guy carrying a net.

"What was that?" Twilight asked. "We all saw that right? It wasn't just me!" The others were far to flabbergasted to respond to that.

Brain not noticing what just transpired, proceeded with his work. Some time later:

"I don't get it!" Brain said. I've tried everything; contact with their DNA, brainwave patterns, duplicating their magical frequencies, voice command, so why aren't the Elements working!"

"Maybe because you don't believe in the power of magic," Pinky suggested.

"Quiet Pinky or else I'm going to have to hurt you," Brain threaten. "Well Ms. Sparkle I'm afraid that I've been forced to resort to this," Brain said in a threatening manner. "But can you please tell me how the Elements work?"

"Sorry Brain but even if I did know how they worked I wouldn't tell you," Twilight said. "And how can you treat your friend like that? Don't you believe in the magic of friendship?"

"The magic of friendship," Brain repeated crooking his eye.

"You know Brain. When everyone works together to make miracles happen!" Pinky preached.

"That's it," Brain snapped. "Pinky are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"I think so Brain, but how much fun can monkeys have in a barrel. It seems very boring to me." Pinky said.

"Oo, Ooo I was pondering the very same thing!" Pinkie Pie said with excitement. In his frustration Brain grabbed his pencil, bopping both Pinky and Pinkie Pie at the same time!

"Oh look at all the pretty stars, Poit!" Pinky and Pinkie Pie laughed still dizzy with a haze.

"Thank you!" Rainbow Dash said much to the dismay of every pony present. "What, you all wanted him to do that too." The others looked away. Ashamed to admit that yes, they were glad that Brain bopped the two on the head.

"I've been trying to activate the Elements individually, but that's wrong. The Elements work as a unit, all six have to be activated at the same time!" As Brain explained all this he began hooking up the ponies with various wires and other connections to their respected elements. He then proceeded to connect the elements to each other. "Now if my theory is correct it should work this time." Brain flipped the switch and soon the elements began reacting. "YES!" Brain cheered. "But this is not enough. If there's only a way I can get some data of them using the elements it might go faster."

"On it!" Pinky declared as he grabbed the elements and gave them to their respected ponies.

"Pinky you idiot!" Brain yelled. With the elements in their possession, the ponies levitated into the air. The device that was suppressing Twilight and Rarity's magic couldn't handle the immense power started to short out.

"You wanted to see the elements in action? Well here!" Twilight said as a rainbow shot out of the six ponies destroying all of Brains equipment and data and blowing the mice out of Fluttershy's house.

"Well this plan was a failure," Brain said picking himself up. "Come Pinky we must head back to the lab and prepare for tomorrow night."

"Why, what are we doing tomorrow night," Pinkie Pie asked helping the two mice onto her back.

"The same thing we do every night. Try to take over the world!" Brain declared.

"Sounds like fun," Pinkie Pie said as she happily bounced off into the horizon.

"Oh it is, it is," Pinky promised.

_***Chorus***_  
'_They're Pinky, Pinkie Pie, and the Brain...Brain...Brain...Brain...Brain!'_

"Seriously, where is that singing coming from!" Twilight demanded stopping her hoof in frustration.


End file.
